


Germaphobe and you

by ButtRer_110



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButtRer_110/pseuds/ButtRer_110
Summary: Uhh if it’s bad it’s because it’s my first time posting my stories on a platform but I hope you enjoy it :))
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi & Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Germaphobe and you

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh if it’s bad it’s because it’s my first time posting my stories on a platform but I hope you enjoy it :))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short stories of you and sakusa and most of the stories will either be connected or not connected

God he was such a germaphobe, wasn’t he, but did that stop you from “mysteriously” falling in love with him, no, it really didn’t. 

You didn’t mind that he was a germaphobe, but after the years of being his friend and being around him felt so short, so when the time came around to when the thought of have a crush on him dawned on you, you flipped your shit. And when I say that you had avoided him for about maybe 2 weeks, it honestly would of been more if he hadn’t showed up at your place. 

The panic on your face when you looked through the peep hole on the door and saw him, you cracked opened the door and didn’t even have a chance you say a word when he had pushed it open and stared down at you questioning why you haven’t answered any of his texts and calls and just overall avoiding him. 

You covered your face feeling the warmness rise up ,making your face hot, to the point where you thought your face was going to melt off, but he couldn’t see that of course. When he didn’t hear a response he grabbed you hands off your face and made you look up at him, but oh no, here comes the bad part, you started to cry in front of him, your knees giving up on you. Your crying had surprised him and made him panic, “ oh shit, I’m so sorry for what I did, uh please stop crying, why are you crying, did I do something” etc. 

you had apologized for crying and finally said why you were avoid him saying that you had realized something and had to be alone, but even though it was half true he didn’t buy it, (cliche) he had pushed you to the wall and said that he wouldn’t leave until you had told him the truth, and peer pressure got to you and you had spilled that you had a crush on him. 

“That’s it?” “W-what do you mean that’s it?!!!” 

He had backed away form you and started laughing, then proceeding to say it was so obvious that you liked him and that he guess that you were obligated to it. This made you go red, playfully punching him, but what got to you to have your eyes go out of your eye sockets is when he had said that he liked you too. 

You practically screamed then hugged him like there was no tomorrow, tears wetting his shirt, and forgetting that he had germaphobic tendencies. This is basically how you got together with you idiotic and germaphobic boyfriend


End file.
